


Under The Willow Tree (Winds Whisper Our Story) ~Larry Stylinson AU~

by LarryShipperForLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Death Threats, Facing Fears, Fear of Heights, Fear of Letting People In, Louis and Harry switch from Top and Bottoming, M/M, Mentions of Death, Minor Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punk!Ed, Smut Obviously, Sneaking Out, Sort of Innocent!Louis, Threats of Violence, broken!harry, fear of being alone, forced relationships - Freeform, normal!louis, punk!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryShipperForLife/pseuds/LarryShipperForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is starting as a senior at another new school. Its the third one he's been to this year. The schools have just come back into session from winter break. When he walks into the office to get his schedule and a tour guide to show him his classes, he wasn't expecting to get some troubled kid to do it. Maybe if he walked in later he wouldn't have been stuck with the boy who wants nothing to do with him. Maybe Louis wouldn't be the boy's punishment.</p><p>The more time he spends with the closed off boy, the more he grows fond of him. The more they grow find of each other, the more the troubled boy gets into more trouble.</p><p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mum, I’m going to go grab something to eat, I’ll be back in a bit.” Louis yells and runs out of his new house. He looked around before heading to a McDonald’s a few streets over. Something about it just seems so inviting to Louis. 

 

He walks with his head up, looking around at the few people out. A couple walking down the street, holding hands. A woman walking her dog while listening to music. A man and his daughter walking with ice cream, the dad wiping the ice cream off her face.

 

He keeps walking, smiling absentmindedly as he sees an old couple sitting on a park bend, hands intertwined. He looks the other way and saw a boy, about his age, talking to a man in an alleyway. He slows his place and keeps looking at them. He couldn’t see them clearly, but he saw the man push the boy against the wall.

 

Louis’ eyes widen at the scene. His instincts kick in and he starts walking towards the alley, only to stop when he sees the boy punch the man in the face. The man fell to the ground and Louis could faintly see the boy smirk. The boy took the man’s wallet and took money out of it, then throwing something at him.

 

The boy walks out of the alley and towards Louis. Louis literally feels his breath being taken away. _Fuck,_ was this boy is beautiful. His body is long and lanky, but Louis can tell he’s strong. His legs are legs anyone would kill for, covered by tight black skinny jeans. His bum is small and cute, but that made it better. His feet are huge and his hands are massive. His arms are covered by a leather jacket, his chest clothed by a black shirt that swoop low enough to see his tattoo of two birds.

 

His face is framed by his perfect curly hair, Louis can see the outline of dimples in his cheeks. Louis looks up at his pink plump lips and his button nose and stopping at--  _shit,_ he has green eyes and Louis is such a sucker for those. His eyes are perfectly beautiful like a painter had painted them. The shade of green was a shade Louis has no recollection of seeing before. He is just, simply, insanely beautiful.

 

“What are you looking at?” the boy spits out coldly. Louis holds his hands up in surrender, shaking his head.

 

“I didn't see anything, pretty boy.” Louis snickers, his voice surprisingly strong considering how intimidated. The green eyed beauty walks up to Louis, keeping him pinned to the same spot with his eyes until he's close enough to push him into the nearest wall, getting close to his face. Louis could just lean up and press their lips together-

 

“Don't call me that and you're right, you didn’t see anything that happened in there. Got it?” Louis nods.

 

“Got it.”

 

“Good, because if I get caught I know who to come after.” The lad threatens, then walks away, disappearing before Louis could blink.

 

Louis shakes his head, forgetting about the boy and continues to get his food.

 

******

 

Louis keeps his head down as he walks down the hallway of his new high school. He carries his backpack on his right shoulder and his winter coat in his left hand. He walks down the empty halls, it was homeroom. This was his third time moving this school year and it's only the beginning of January, the end of winter break.

 

He sighs as he walks into the main office to get his schedule and someone to give him a tour of the school.

 

“Hello?” he says to the woman sitting behind a desk.

 

“Hello darling, how may I help you?” she asks him, giving him a warm smile. She is at least in her late twenties, early thirties. She was sitting, but Louis figures she is taller than average. Her hair is a faded, dyed red and her eyes were green. A weird combination Louis thought, but it suits her. She wasn’t covered in make-up, only eyeliner, and mascara from what Louis can tell.

 

“I’m a new student. Louis Tomlinson,” he says, giving her a smile back. She types a few things in a computer and prints out, what he presumes to be, his schedule.

 

“Hold on one moment, I’ll be right back,” she says, holding up a finger. She gets up and walks over to the principal’s office, opening the door.

 

“Styles! This is the third fight you’ve been in this week!” a man, the principal, yells, loud enough for Louis to hear in the front of the main office.

 

“Um, excuse me, sir? We have a new student,” she told him sweetly.

 

“Send him in.” Louis heard the man gruff.

 

“You may go in and see him,” she tells, a worried look on her face, but she sends him an encouraging smile despite it. Louis gulps and walks through the door to be met with a red bald-faced man and a lad with strangely familiar beautiful curly chocolate locks. The bald man, whom he thinks is the principal, was old and fat. No other way to describe him. He’s like the old man that yells at teenagers and kids to get off of his lawn in the movies except this is the reality.

 

“What’s your name son?” the principal asks trying to hide his annoyance.

 

“Louis Tomlinson,” Louis tells him, looking at the boy in the seat beside him through the corner of his eye. The principal types something into his computer and smirks.

 

“Ah, Mr. Tomlinson. Straight A student, football star, community worker, lead in all of the drama play’s you’ve been in, permanent record completely clean, volunteer at the animal shelter at your old town. Very impressive lad.” the principal compliments.

 

“Thank you, sir,” Louis answers politely, an annoyed sigh coming from the boy beside him.

 

“Call me Mr. Smith.” the man smiles.

 

“Or Bob.” the curly lad speaks up -the cockiness was clearly there- snickering afterward. Mr. Smith rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh.

 

“Styles, why can’t you be more like him?” Mr. Smith huffs as he rubs his temples.

 

“Because I have more to deal with than worry about my grades and sports and other irrelevant things.” ‘Styles’ answers, looking away. His voice is no longer cocky and smart, but sad and cold. The change in his voice was almost automatic, Louis assumes that it occurs a lot. “Besides, I have the highest grades in this damn school without even trying.” he reminds Mr. Smith, looking the opposite way from Louis.

 

“Watch your language.” Mr. Smith scolds. “And I know, I know.  Your grades are all above 110 percent.” Louis' eyes widen in shock. How the fuck--

 

“Is that even possible?” Louis asks.

 

“Surprisingly yes.”

 

“Extra credit is a good thing. Getting hundreds on everything also helps.” the boy butts in, looking at his nails as if this was a boring conversation. Oh wait--

 

“Yeah. Too bad your permanent record can’t be as good as your grades, you would be the perfect kid.” Mr. Smith chuckles.

 

“Yeah, but perfectly is boring.” the boy explains, lacing his hands together and put them on his stomach. The principal looks over at Louis and a smirk appears on his face.

 

“Tell you what Styles,” Mr. Smith leans back in his chair. “I’m not going to suspend you for the fight.” the boy’s head snaps over with a surprised look on his face.

 

“Really?” he asks, his deep, raspy voice is full of shock. He's leaned up in his seat, and Louis can see the muscles tensing in his back.

 

“Yes, but…” Mr. Smith smirks over at Louis. “You have to show Louis around and help him with whatever he needs.”

 

“No.” the boy answers immediately.

 

“And why not?” the principal asks annoyed with the boys lack in cooperation.

 

“He can’t be seen with me.” the boy says quickly.

 

“And why not?”

 

“I have my reasons. And if you haven’t noticed, he’s a pansy, weak, the people I hang out with will eat him alive if they saw him.” the boy states. What the fuck-- who is he to call Louis weak? He doesn't even _know_ him.

 

“I’m not a pansy, pretty boy,” Louis cut in. He wasn’t going to let this Styles boy say things about him, especially not in front of Louis.

 

“Sure, Lewis, sure.” the boy retorts and Louis really wants to punch that damn smirk off his face.

 

“It’s Louis. You don’t pronounce the ‘S’.” The curly haired boy shrugs, standing up, putting his hands on the principal's desk. Louis gladly took this time to check out the lad's ass. _Fuck,_  Louis definitely wouldn't mind eating that.

 

“Does it look like I care Princess?” the boy asks. He doesn’t even have the decency to look at Louis while he insults him. Louis smirks looking at the boy and then looks at Mr. Smith.

 

“You know what? I would love it if Curly over here would show me around.” Louis says, loving the look on both of their faces. Mr. Smith smiles and claps his hands together.

 

“Then it’s settled. Harry, you will show Louis around.” Harry groans, slamming his hands down on the desk once again.

 

'So his name is Harry.' Louis thought and decided it suits the lad.

 

“Louis here are your books, you will put them in your locker and Harry will spend the rest of the day showing you around.” Harry pushes off the desk, folding his arms.

 

“But-”

 

“No buts Harry-”

 

“I’m not showing this priss around!” Harry huffs, crossing his arms.

 

“Watch your language-”

 

“Believe me I was.” Harry snickers making Mr. Smith stand up, slamming his hands down on his desk just as Harry did earlier

 

“Why do you always need to be so difficult? Why can’t you be like your brother?” Harry bites his lip in anger, his face stone hard.

 

“Because he’s a fucking idiot if you haven’t fucking noticed,” Harry whispers not looking at anyone. Mr. Smith sighs knowing he hit a sensitive topic.

 

“What is so difficult about showing him around Harry? Even you should be able to do that.” Mr. Smith snaps causing Harry to flinch back.

 

“If you think you’re punishing just me you’re wrong.” Harry stares out the window. “He’s going to be cast out if he’s seen with me. You are just punishing him just as much as me, if not more. Besides, if I’m not around the bullies or other people who hate me, here will beat the hell out of him. He’s so scrawny it wouldn’t be difficult.” he insults, turning towards the window.

 

“Har-”

 

“He’s not going to have any friends, people will be afraid of him, people will send him glares and looks full of hate if he’s seen with me.” Harry continues in a soft, depressed voice. He no longer looks angry, sad and longing is more like it.

 

“That isn’t going to happen Harry. You are going to show Louis around-”

 

“But-”

 

“And you will do whatever Louis asks and if not you will be expelled and reported to the police for fighting. Get out of my office,” he tells Harry. “Nice to meet you, Louis.” Mr. Smith tells him with a smile causing Harry to roll his eyes and grab his backpack storming out of the office.

 

“Louis?” Louis raises an eyebrow at his new principal.

 

“Yeah?” Mr. Smith sighs, rubbing his temples.

 

“He wasn’t always like this.” he starts standing up and looking out the window. “He was, he is, such a bright kid and good kid too. Just… I guess, something happened one day, I would tell you, but it isn’t my place to tell, and now he’s dark and closed off.” he turns back to Louis. “I know this is a lot to ask, but… Can you try and bring the old Harry back?” he asks, a pleading look in his eyes.

 

“Why would I be able to do it?” Louis questions. Honestly, why would he? He doesn't know what the old Harry was like, who he was, how he acted. But if it'll get the old as dick off his back then he'll agree to anything at this point. This guy is just _way_  too annoying to continue to talk too.

 

“Because he was looking out for you.” Mr. Smith answers softly.

 

“How is insulting me looking out for me?” Louis questions with a scoff.

 

“You wouldn't understand, but can you promise me you’ll try?” he asks. Louis sighs and nods his head.

 

“Of course, I’ll do my best,” Louis says with a fake smile.

 

“Thanks.” Louis chuckles and waves goodbye to Mr. Smith -thank fucking gosh- and follows Harry.

 

“Good luck with him.” the secretary tells Louis and he just smiles.

 

“I’m going to need it, I can already tell.” Louis simply answers and opens the door to see an annoyed Harry.

 

“Something wrong there Curly?” Louis snickers. Harry turns around and Louis almost gasps. It's the boy from the alley, he knew that, but he thinks he got more attractive. Is that possible? Now that he's gotten a look at his face, he sees that he's tanner than he last saw him, but that makes no sense, it's fucking January and only two weeks have gone by since he first saw him. 

 

He has a bandana in his hair and it's fucking attractive. Louis wouldn't mind tying his hands behind his back as Harry rode hi- 

 

Louis was never sure about his sexuality, but he does know he is attracted to this cocky, mysterious boy. Purely lust, nothing else.

 

“Earth to Lewis.” Harry snaps at Louis.

 

“Don’t call me that and what pretty boy?” Louis snaps back at Harry, rolling his eyes when the boy puts his hands up in surrender.

 

“Calm down Princess, I just wanted to know what your schedule is so I can show you where your classes are,” Harry tells him calmly. But Louis could just _tell_  that he wanted to punch him in the face. It made him a bit smug.

 

“Oh, here.” Louis hands him the paper and watched Harry look over it. Louis watches as his face falls and his eyes closing.

 

“Fucking perfect.” Harry mumbles.

 

“What?” Louis asks, confusion written all over his face.

 

“You’re in all my classes,” Harry grumbled, looking away from Louis at the ground. A smirk makes its way onto his face. This is fan-fucking-tastic for him.

 

“Well, at least you won’t have to go out of your way to show me around, huh?” Louis asks with a smirk. He knows how to deal with Harry --be a cocky fucking bastard right back to him.

 

“Oh, lucky me.” Harry groans and looks up at the clock. _Shit._ “We only have 15 minutes left of the period. What’s your locker combination?” Harry asks Louis, not meeting the boy’s eyes as he speaks.

 

“2333,” Louis tells him, he hopes he’ll be somewhere near the curly lad.

 

“You’ve got to be fucking with me, right?” Harry says, snatching the paper away from Louis and reading it over. He leans his forearm on the lockers and then rests his forehead on his arm. He takes a few deep breaths, calming himself down.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s right next to mine.” Harry groans as he moves away from the locker, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Well, looks like the universe just wanted us to be friends, didn’t it?” Louis states smugly. Louis isn’t sure why he’s so pleased with himself at the moment, but he is and he's happy.

 

“Oh, I’m sure it just wanted to find something else to make my life hell.” Harry mutters under his breath, looking at the glass doors. Louis heard every word.

 

“Why is your life hell?” Louis asked, putting in the combination to his lock and putting his books inside. Harry froze in his spot, his head snapping over to look at Louis.

 

“None of your damn business,” Harry says lightly even though it meant to come out snappy. Louis sighs and leans up to Harry’s ear.

 

“I will figure you out you know, pretty boy,” Louis whispers in his ear. “And I will get you to stop being so mysterious and rude,” Louis leans back and smiles at Harry’s baffled expression. But then Harry rolls his eyes once again.

 

“Good luck with that Princess.” Harry scoffs at him, turning and starting to walk away. Louis just stands there, watching Harry walk away. Even the way he walks seems cold and sad.

 

“You coming or what?” Harry huffs turning around, waiting for Louis. “Come on I don’t want to deal with you longer than I have to,” Harry spoke harshly, narrowing his eyes at Louis. Louis shrugs.

 

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Louis snickers. He knows Harry is going to take a while to get too, it will be hard as well, but he won’t give up on him. He doesn’t know why, but he feels like he can’t. 

 

At least he can have a nice view in the meantime. 


	2. Chapter 2

“So why did you move here anyway?” Harry asks after a few minutes of silence. Louis looks ahead, keeping his face straight as he answers the question he hates.

 

“My mother got her heartbroken, again. Every time she does we move.” Louis answers. It's the first time Harry heard him sounding so... emotionless.

 

“Oh? Why does she make you move?” Harry asks. Louis puts his hands in pockets, looking at the posters hanging on the walls.

 

“She feels embarrassed I guess, I don’t know. It’s stupid and I hate it, but I’ll be able to move out soon enough. Once I find a flat.” Louis says looking at Harry once again who was looking ahead. He couldn’t stop looking at Harry, he was just simply beautiful. 

 

“Can you stop staring at me?” Harry snaps, not turning his head.

 

“Why, you're very pretty. You look tanner than the last time I saw you. Spray yourself?” Harry scoffs, stopping when Louis grins seeing a sign.

 

“It's called going on a vacation with your mates and getting a tan, no need to spray myself, I’m not fake,” Louis is only half listening now, looking at the football sign up sheet.

 

“Football tryouts?” he says out loud and runs over. Harry rolls his eyes -he can't seem to stop- and follows Louis over.

 

“Yeah. Didn’t Mr. Smith say you played?” Harry asks and Louis was glad he wasn’t making a rude or cocky comment.

 

“Yeah, I was always the captain,” Louis spoke as he read through. The first practice was in a few days.

 

“You should do it.” Harry told him, his lips quirking up into what someone would mistake as a smirk, but it wasn’t. It was a small, very small, smile Louis decided.

 

“Really?” Louis asks in surprise.

 

“Yeah, make some friends, be popular, make school life easier for yourself. ” Harry shrugs.

 

“What if I don’t want friends, or be popular?” Harry raises an eyebrow at him and chuckles. For someone so smart he sure is stupid. But then again, Harry is smarter than him.

 

“Louis, it’s going to happen for you.” Harry starts. “You’ll make the team, people will want to be your friend, throw themselves at you, do anything you want.”

 

“And if I don’t make the team?” Harry shrugs.

 

“It will still happen. I may think you're a pansy, but you aren’t a bad looking lad. People will know your name by the end of the month I guarantee it.” Harry says simply and if Louis is trying to fight down a blush well then Harry doesn’t need to know.

 

“Doesn’t mean I need to do anything about it, besides what if I only want one friend?” Harry chuckles.

 

“Well, then they will most likely be despised by almost everyone here.” Louis watches as Harry’s lips move into a bigger small smile as sees the outline of a dimple on his left cheek. Louis turns back to the sign.

 

“So you really think I should try out, huh?” Harry nods.

 

“Yeah, if you love it you should do it. Besides, maybe you can replace Blake as the captain and wipe the smug look off of his face.” Harry frowns as he says Blake’s name.

 

“Blake’s the captain name?” Harry nods. “Don’t like him?” Harry shakes his head.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Why don’t you like him?” Louis questions.

 

“He’s an inconsiderate prick and that’s all I have to say on the subject for right now.” Louis grins. Maybe Harry will tell him about it later, he did say for right now.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Well, let’s get a move on shall we?” Harry snaps, going back to his cold state. Something must have gone on between Harry and this Blake kid to make Harry cold again.

 

“Sure. Lead the way.” Louis says quietly.

 

“So next I have to show you the abandoned building,” Harry says. “You aren’t allowed there.”

 

“So why are you showing me?” Louis asks as they walk towards the back of the school.

 

“Weren’t you listening?” Harry asks. “I said _you_ aren’t allowed there. I never said anything about me.” Harry smiles. “And since you’re with me you have a free pass,” Louis rolls his eyes fondly, this guy is starting to grow on him and he has no idea why.

 

******

 

It was fifteen minutes till the end of the third period and Harry had shown Louis where every room in the school was.

 

“So we have 3 choices. 1) We can go to Mr. Smith and see what he wants us to do now. 2) Go to fourth period when the bell rings. Or 3) We can use the ‘Get out of Jail’ free card Mr. Smith gave us and have the rest of the day to do whatever.” Harry says while Louis just looks around. They were on the top floor in an abandoned part of the school. It actually was in a separate building.

 

Apparently, it isn’t safe enough to hold a classroom of students, let alone a whole floor of students so it was off limits. Why they haven't torn it down, Louis doesn't understand.

 

“I say number three is the best option,” Louis answers after a moment.

 

“Okay, bye,” Harry says and ventures further into the abandoned floor.

 

“You have to stay with me.”

 

“Says who?”

 

“Mr. Smith, he’ll expel you and get the police involved otherwise remember? He said you have to do anything I ask and I ask that you stay with me the whole day.” Louis retorted smugly. By the look on Harry’s face, he just wants to smack Louis silly.

 

“Fine, but if the floor collapses because of the extra weight it’s your fault we die.” Harry snarls at him, waiting for Louis to catch up. When Louis does catch up Harry sees Louis is looking down and anyone can tell it wasn’t because he was watching his step. “I wasn’t calling you fat Princess,” Harry says as if he was reading Louis’ mind. “I just meant that this floor is more unstable than the stairwell. I don’t know how much weight it can hold.” Louis looks up at him still feeling insecure.

 

“Really?” Harry looks over with a frown.

 

“Really, I mean, if anything, you probably need to gain some weight; you look as light as a feather,” Harry says, his lips turning up into a small smile.

 

“So what do you usually do up here?” Louis asks changing the subject. He didn’t like to talk about his weight, he is extremely insecure about it. He hates that his thighs are huge, even though it's just muscle and not fat. He hates his little tummy that, no matter how hard he tries, he just can’t get rid of it.

 

“I usually just look around, maybe have a smoke. Write something while listening to music.” Harry tells him.

 

“What do you usually write?” Harry shrugs.

 

“Songs, poetry, stories, anything my mind wants me to write that day.” Harry answers, looking around at the tattered lockers and the destroyed hallway.

 

“It looks like a battlefield during a war,” Louis says amazed at how the floor is still standing.

 

“Yeah, there was an earthquake a year ago. The ceiling started to collapse and it trapped someone inside.” Harry stares blankly in front of them, memories flashing back to that day. The terror everyone felt, not knowing if everyone got out. It was one of the worst days of his life, the fear was so intense.  “A person died that day trying to save someone else. A senior ran inside to get a freshman out. They were brothers. The youngest got out with a broken leg and a deep cut from his chest to his navel, a beam fell on the older brother, right after he handed his brother to the paramedics. He was walking out, but he was trapped at the last second.” Harry’s voice was emotionless and it was like he was watching the whole thing happen again. 

 

“Did the younger brother end up okay?” Louis asks as they hop over fallen ceiling and rubbish.

 

“Yeah, and everyone knows that he's felt guilty about it every day since,” Harry whispers looking at the ground as they walk.

 

“Who was-”

 

“Can we drop the subject, please? It's not something we like to talk about here,” Harry asks interrupting Louis.

 

“Yeah,” and that was the beginning of a silence, neither thought they could break.

 

******

 

By seventh period, the two boys had gotten somewhat acquainted with each other. Harry still called Louis princess, but he stopped his other name calling. Louis still called Harry pretty boy and curly. They had stayed in the abandoned building until they had to report back to Mr. Smith.

 

So here they were, sitting in the two chairs in front of his desk, waiting for him to get off the damn phone he’s been yelling into for 20 minutes now and sit down. He's pissing Louis off again.

 

“Then send them down here!” Mr. Smith sighs as he puts the phone down. “Hello guys, sorry about that,” he says, sitting back down.

 

“It’s fine,” Harry tells him, surprisingly calm.

 

“So Louis, how was Harry?” Louis mentally laughs a bit, his dirty mind getting the best of him.

 

“He was fine,” Louis says, shrugging, looking over at Harry who scoffs.

 

“I was perfect thank you very much,” Harry says, Louis could tell Harry knew what he was doing.

 

“I’ve had better.” Louis yawns.

 

“I doubt it, I’m perfect,” Harry says highly.

 

“Well, you certainly are the biggest cock I’ve had,” Louis admits, laughing at Harry’s smile which turns to a frown then into an undecided face.

 

“Was that a compliment or an insult?” Louis shrugs and grins.

 

“Both?” Louis says as more of a question than an answer.

 

“Excuse me, boys.” Mr. Smith interrupts. “Anyway, did Harry behave?”

 

“Didn’t I already say I was perfect? Why aren’t you asking me if he behaved?” Harry was just being childish now. Mr. Smith was actually glad.

 

“Fine. Harry, how was Louis?” Mr. Smith chuckles. If Louis hadn’t seen or heard the screaming earlier, he would have actually thought these two got along.

 

“Worst I’ve ever had.”

 

“Hey, I was the best and you know it.”

 

“Fine, fine, you were okay.” Harry waves him off.

 

“Did I miss something?” Mr. Smith asks them and they shake their heads.

 

“Nope, just an inside joke is all,” Louis tells him, smiling when he hears Harry laugh. He could definitely get used to that sound.

 

“You two seem to be getting along.” Mr. Smith observes.

 

“Eh, princess here isn’t that bad. He’s quite fun when he’s not being a twat.” Harry shrugs.

 

“Harry-”

 

“I know, I know. I need to watch my language. It’s a habit, give me a break.” Harry waves him off.

 

“How about you Louis?”

 

“Well. He’s actually quite nice when you get to know him.”

 

“So are you two friends or…” Mr. Smith asks, trailing off at the end. Louis looks over at Harry with a questioning face.

 

“Maybe.” Harry answers. Louis couldn’t help but smile a bit.

 

“Maybe.” Louis repeats, sending a sly look to Harry who returns it.

 

“Well that’s all I needed to talk to you about, you are free to go,” he says as two boys walk through the door. “Besides I have these two to deal with.” Mr. Smith growls. Harry freezes in his seat seeing the two. The two boys smirk when they see him, sending him looks no one, but the three could understand. Louis and Harry walk past the boys, Harry glaring at their smirking faces. “Will you shut the door on your way out, Harry?” Harry slams the door as a response.

 

“I’m going to guess you don’t like them.”

 

“Not one bit.” Harry gruffs.

 

“May I ask why?” Louis asks, realizing that he just asked a question asking if he could ask a question.

 

“They’re Blake’s best friends, his bitchy minions as I call them,” Harry explains as they walk to their lockers.

 

“Harry?” Louis asks as he steps in front of the boy causing him to stop.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can we be friends?” Louis timidly asks scared of what Harry would answer.

 

“I don’t know Lou,” the nickname definitely didn’t make Louis’ heart flutter. “I want too, but I don’t want you to have a bad school life just because of me,” Harry says.

 

“But I don’t car-”

 

“Goodbye. I’ll see you later.” Harry glances at Louis as he walks around him. Green met blue. Louis sees something in Harry’s eyes. Sadness, betrayal, a broken heart, but as soon as it's there it's gone and so is Harry.

******

"Hello Louis." his mother calls from the kitchen.

 

"Hey, mom. How was the job hunting?" Louis asks. Though he wasn't interested he still asked for Jay's sake.

 

"Good, I got a job as a nurse down at the hospital. Jay says. Louis thinks she may burst from enthusiasm.

 

"That's great mom," Louis says. He tries to leave the kitchen before she can ask how his day was.

 

"How was your day honey?" She inquires. Louis can see her smirk. Instead of eyes in the back of her head, she has a smirk.

 

He was shown around by a really hot punk who, at first wanted nothing to do with him, but Louis wanted everything to do with the boy and now the boy wants something to do with Louis but doesn’t want to make his life miserable; Louis still wants everything to do with Harry. He in every one of his classes and has the locker right next to him. His day was perfect.

 

"Well, I guess you could say it was fine."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Louis walks into school the next day looking for Harry. His eyes searched the crowd when he remembers their lockers were right next to each other. He walks to his locker to see Harry putting in his combination, mumbling to himself.

“Hey Curly.” Louis says, startling Harry. Harry looks over, ready to snap at the person who scared him, when he sees it’s Louis.

“Wha- Oh, it’s you.” Harry says, turning back to his locker.

“You make me feel so loved.” Louis says sarcastically, opening his locker at the same time as Harry.

“Well that was the idea.” Harry spits back just as sarcastic, slamming his locker door shut and walking away from Louis. Louis grabs his books with a huff and runs after Harry.

“You didn’t think I was walking by myself did you?” Louis asks, loving how Harry’s lips turn up the tiniest bit.

“Of course not, I was just getting a head start.” Harry replies as if it was obvious.

“Can I sit with you at lunch?” Louis says, changing the subject for absolutely no reason.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you go make more friends other than me. I mean you don’t want only one friend do you?” Harry asks.

“Didn’t I say I only wanted one friend yesterday? Do you listen at all?” Harry rolls his eyes.

“I try my best, but you can be such a bore sometimes.” Harry teases, over exaggerating the whole sentence.

“I am not!”

“You kind of are. Not all the time, yesterday you were quite entertaining. Getting scared over a bird.” Harry chuckles.

“I’m sorry if I was scared when a gigantic bird flew into the destroyed building and started to attack me.”

“You were messing with its eggs. Of course it was going to attack you.”

“I wasn’t messing with them! I was looking at them, while touching and moving them around.” Louis argues.

“Yeah, I have no idea why it would attack you.” Harry sarcastically says. Louis is a very sarcastic lad, but he has to admit Harry gives him a run for him money.

“So can I sit with you at lunch or not because if I can’t then I want to find a new friend who will actually want to sit with me and-”

“I’ll say yes if you shut up. Gosh you give me such a headache Princess.” Harry covers Louis’ mouth with his right hand, his left rubbing his temples.

“Sorry.” Louis sheepishly says, ducking his head down. “Where do you eat lunch at?” Louis asks, getting over his moment of shyness.

“Outside under the old willow tree.” Harry says.

“Why old?”

“Because its not young.”

“Why not just the willow tree?”

“Because it sounds cooler.

“It sounds 1950’ish”

“What does the 1950’s have to with anything?”

“It sounds stupid.”

“You are stupid Princess.”

“Will you stop calling me that!”

“Nope.”

“Where’s it at?”

“What?”

“The willow tree?”

“You have to find it like I did.”

“Can I have a hint?” Louis asks, louder than was needed, making people look at him.

“Nope, sorry Princess. No hints.” Harry answers back just as loud. Louis can tell Harry has a smirk on his face.

“Fine.” Louis huffs to himself. Harry quickly takes a turn and starts walking faster. Harry’s long legs making it hard for Louis to keep up with him

“You aren’t getting rid of me that easily.” Louis tells him, walking as fast as him, his tone no longer joking.

“Once you hear the rumors I won’t have to get rid of you, you’ll just leave me on your own.” Louis swears he heard a hint of sadness in Harry’s statement. Harry looks around, his pace slowing so Louis can stop jogging.

“How do you know that?” Harry just stares ahead as Louis catches his breath.

“Everyone else did.” Louis wraps an arm around Harry’s waist and feels the taller lad jump, but doesn’t pull away. Louis leans up to Harry’s ear so his lips are brushing the shell of his ear.

“You’ll just have to learn that I’m not like everyone else.” Harry looks over at him with a bewildered look while Louis pulls away. “Besides you said they were just rumors right? They aren’t true so there is no reason to leave.” Louis sasses and Harry cracks the biggest smile Louis’ ever seen on the boy’s flawless face. The sad thing it wasn’t any bigger than the boy’s smirk, about half the size smaller.

“That means you have to be let in first.” Harry says and walks through the classroom door.

“I will get you to let me in Harry. I promise you that.” he whispers to himself and walks into the classroom to the teacher’s desk.

***

“You can sit in the seat beside Eleanor. Eleanor raise your hand dear.” the teacher says, pointing to the back of the room. Louis looks to the back of the classroom to see a girl flailing her arm around like an idiot. He also sees a curly haired lad two seats down from her.

He walks over with a simi-smirk and ignores the stares he’s getting, being used to them after moving so many times. He walks around the desk and just as everyone, including Harry, thinks he’s going to sit on Eleanor’s left, he sits on her right. Right beside Harry.

“Um, Louis I didn’t mean there I meant on the other side of her.” the teacher says sounding as awkward and shocked as can be. Louis rolls his eyes at her and puts his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“I want to sit by Harry so I’m sitting here. Now I would like to learn so if you, and the rest of the class, could stop staring at me like I’m insane and teach that would be awesome.” Louis says in fake kindness which she didn’t catch up on.

“Okay, but if you want to switch at anytime you can.” she says shrugging and turning back to the board.

“You are so stupid Princess.” Harry comments lightly.

“Well, I wanted to sit by my new friend is that to much to ask for? And are you ever going to stop calling me that?” Louis simpers.

“See I told you that you would make friends.” Harry teased. Something Louis has noticed about Harry is he seems a lot happier the more they talk, but some things can make him go cold and closed off. “And no.”

“You’re my only friend you idiot.” Louis titters, pushing Harry’s shoulder playfully.

“That’s quite sad Lou.” Harry snickers and grabs Louis shoulder giving it a small squeeze. It was the first time Harry willingly touched Louis. Realizing the fact didn’t make a grin appear on his face.

“Not really, I did say I only wanted one friend didn’t I?” Louis answers back lifting his head up and away from Harry.

“Harry, Louis, will you please stop talking in my class?” the teacher asks. She asks instead of telling, is that weird?

“Sorry Miss.” Harry says curtly earning a snicker from Louis, but he didn’t say anything else.

“Are you insane?” Eleanor whispers to Louis after a few moments after the two boys stop talking.

“What?” Louis whispers back completely confused on why she would ask that.

“You willingly sat next to him?” she says quietly and he chuckles. He leans close to her so she could feel his breath on her neck. She blushes furiously.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Louis asks, still chuckling. “He’s quite a fit lad. Don’t you think? Wouldn’t you just love to have those strong arms wrapped around you, protecting you from the world?” he chuckles lightly at her expression.

“Y-You’re gay?” she stutters, still flustered by the close proximity.

“Never thought about it until him.” Louis shrugs, leaning closer to her. This was too much fun for him to stop. “Even if I was straight I would still fuck him until he’s wh-”

“Louis Tomlinson, I will not tell you to be quiet again. So you can either back away from Eleanor or I can move you away from them.” she snaps, irritation clear on her face.

“No, I think I’ll stay here whether you ask me to move or not.” Louis sasses back, batting his eyelashes innocently.

“I see Styles has rubbed off on you.” she glares at Harry. Both boys roll their eyes incyne at the unfair accusation.

“Actually, he hasn’t rubbed off on me in anyway. It’s more like you trying to threaten me with something and I won’t allow it. I was just asking Harry what we were learning about and he said he would help me. Then after you interrupted our school related conversation, I asked Eleanor if I could borrow her notes and give them back tomorrow then you interrupted us. Now if you would like to get Mr. Smith involved, I’m sure he would gladly take my side.” Louis says, hiding his anger.

“Harry, Eleanor. Is this true.” she asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes ma’am. I don’t know what he and Harry were talking about, but I did hear them say something about English. And he did ask to see my notes.” Eleanor lies, Louis thinks he owes her.

“Harry?” she ask.

“He did ask me what we were learning and I did agree to help him. And the same situation as Eleanor had, I didn’t hear their conversation, but I did hear him ask her for her notes.” Harry lies also. She looks at the two suspiciously before sighing.

“Okay, you two have never lied to me before, although your mouth needs a little work Harry…” Harry hadn’t even said anything until he was asked. “And I will not tell the principal, but next time wait until after class to ask. Got it Tomlinson?” she asks. He nods, a smirk on his lips. When she turns back around, Eleanor leans over to Louis.

“You don’t know the truth about him do you?” she mutters in a barely audible voice. he shakes his head. “You’ll learn soon enough.” she says and turns so she’s facing the front.

He looks at her baffled for a second before turning to Harry. Harry was looking at them with a glare, but looks at them when Louis looks at him.

“People here are so weird.” Louis thinks to himself as he waits for the bell to ring.

***

“So you found me eh?” Harry says as he sees an irritated looking Louis.

“How the hell do you remember where this place is? I don’t even remember which way the school is.” Louis huffs as he steals an almost gone bag of crisps from Harry.

“Food thief.” Harry exclaims as he tries to take the bag back.

“Nope, my food now.” Louis says and finishes the bag.

“You’re so dead.” Harry says, tackling the other boy to the ground. They wrestle for a little while until Harry is on top and has Louis’ arms pinned down.

“I win, you have to buy me a food now.” Harry says.

“Says who?”

“Says me.” Harry grins “Says me.” Harry grins down at the boy below him. Louis thinks it is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen: Harry’s smile. They stay like that, just looking over the features of the other boy and the next thing they know they’re both leaning in until their noses are brushing together and their lips are so close they can taste the other boy’s lips.

Just as Louis closes his eyes and leans into the close distance, Harry kisses his nose instead.

“We shouldn’t be late for class.” Harry says as he pulls back.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Louis asks as Harry gets off of him and gives Louis a hand. Once he pulls Louis up, he pulls the boy so his lips are pressed against his ear.

“Because if I kissed you I don’t think I would have been able to stop and that would make us late for class.” Harry whispers sweetly and seductive at the same time. He pulls back with a smile as if he didn’t say those words that made Louis’ heart fly.

“I-I... Um...”

“I was joking Louis. Calm down.” Harry chuckles at Louis’ flustered state.

“I knew that.” he huffs, brushing himself off. “And we should hurry up and get to class so we won’t be late, huh?” Louis says after he composes himself and walks past Harry only to be stopped by Harry calling his name.

“Um, Louis?”

“Yes?” Louis asks, turning around.

“The school’s that way.” Harry chuckles, while Louis blushes.

“I knew that.”

“Of course you did Princess. Of course you did.” Harry says sarcastically as he follows Louis, directing him when he makes a wrong turn.

“Maybe you should follow me yeah?” Harry tells Louis, the latter huffing, but giving in.

* * *

**A/N: I updated finally. Sorry about the wait, I've been busy. I don't know when I'll be updating next, I'm going on vacation until the 23rd and I'm leaving early tomorrow morning. I just wanted to update before I left because the wait was so long. Thank you guys for the hearts. I love you guys, bye. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

The school day was over and Louis is walking behind the school when he sees a familiar looking lad smoking beside a dumpster.

“Hiya Curly.” Louis says, walking towards the sitting figure.

“Oh, hi Princess.” Harry answers in a bored tone.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, although it’s pretty obvious.

“Doing homework, trying to find homes for orphan kittens, getting ready to volunteer at the senior center. Normal things.” Harry spits sarcastically, bringing the cigarette to his lips.

“Can you give one unsarcastic answer once in your life?” Louis asks annoyed.

“Depends, can you stop asking so many annoying questions?” Harry asks, letting smoke flow out of his lips as he talks.

“I really hate you right now.” Louis tells him, then sits next to Harry who gives him a look.

“Why are you still here?” Harry asks. He expected Louis to walk away and go on with his day; most people wouldn’t have spared him a passing glance.

“I want to hang out with you, is that so wrong?” Louis asks, putting his head on the wall.

“If it was anyone other than me then no.” Harry replies getting up, throwing the cigarette butt on the ground, crushing it with his foot.

“I just sat down.” Louis huffs to Harry who just shrugs. Harry offers a hand to Louis who gladly accepts it. Harry starts walking ahead while Louis stares after him.

“You coming?” Harry yells, not turning around and keeps on walking.

“Yeah.” Louis says to himself, running to catch up with Harry.

“Where are we going?” Louis ask, now walking beside Harry.

“I’m going to visit Ed.” he quickly answers. Louis couldn’t help, but notice that Harry was looking down now. His hands are stuffed in his pockets, his steps are careful, his face is hiding.

“Is a friend?” Harry shakes his head with a smile, looking up.

“He’s much more than a friend,” Louis feels his stomach drop for some reason. “he’s like my brother.” Louis feels better now.

“So he’s your best friend.” Harry shakes his head.

“No he’s my brother.” Harry insists. “We’re all the other has. He’s more than my best friend, he’s my brother.” he finishes, looking at Louis with a smile.

“How old are you?” Louis asks, changing the subject instead of saying something that will upset Harry.

“16. 17 in February. What about you?”

“Just turned 18 in December.”

“You’re old.” Harry says, looking ahead.

“I’m a year older than you!” Louis exclaims, faking a hurt voice.

“You’re still old.” Harry speaks while shrugging.

“You’re immature.” Harry rolls his eyes.

“No I’m not.” Louis scoffs.

“Yah huh.”

“Yeah, I’m the immature one.” Harry sarcastically says, looking over at Louis with an annoyed face; he was only trying to hide a smile.

“You are.” Louis tells him.

“Hush up. We need to be quiet on this side of town.” Harry says, and again the were covered in silence; only the wind whispering in their ears.

***

“Hazza! How’ve you been mate?” Ed asks as he brings Harry into a hug.

“Good, Eddy boy, good.” Harry says as they pull back from the hug. Ed looks behind Harry and smiles.

“Who’s this? I know you’re not from around here.” Ed says making Louis blush.

“Is it that obvious?” Harry and Ed nod, laughing. “How?”

“Well, you don’t have tattoos, you, no offense, look like a pansy. In the best way possible.” Ed adds trying to sound nicer.

“See I told you that you look like a pansy.” Harry snickers, throwing an arm over Louis’ shoulder.

“Shut up Curly.”

“Awh, is Princess upset?” Harry teases.

“No, but I wouldn’t mind punching you in the face a few times.” Louis mutters.

“You would never have the guts to punch anyone.” Harry states grinning wildly. The bickering continues while Ed watches in amusement. It’s been a while since he’s seen Harry like that. So happy and smiley, and all because of a guy who is the complete opposite of him.

“So are you two dating or what?” Ed asks interrupting their banter. Harry removes his arms from Louis’ shoulder and Louis takes his hands off Harry’s face, where they were making Harry look at him for more emphasis.

“N-No, we’re just f-friends.” Louis stutters out, ignoring the squeeze at his heart when he says that.

“Since when?”

“Umm, today?” Harry says although it was stated like a question.

“Why did that sound like a question?” Harry shrugs.

“Just the way it came out.” Harry replies cooly. “So anyway, how’s Ellie?” Ed smiles and blushes a bit.

“She’s good, coming home from uni this weekend. Why don’t you bring Louis down on Saturday and we’ll introduce them.” Ed suggests. Harry moves around uncomfortable in his spot.

“Well I don’t know if Louis-”

“I would love too.” Louis cuts in, interrupting Harry. Ed smiles.

“Perfect, just come down around 2 okay Haz? That good for you Lou?” Louis smiles at the nickname, not because he likes Ed, but because it made him feel like Ed accepts him.

“Perfect.” Harry just stands there baffled that the two are making plans and they only met not even ten minutes ago.

“So I since you two seem to be getting along so well maybe I’ll just go.” Harry mumbled, going to grab his coat jokingly.

“Haz come back, we’re sorry for making you feel left out.” Louis says, jumping on the boy’s back.

“Lou, get off of me.” Harry laughs, grabbing the boy’s thighs so he won’t fall.

“Nah, I’m quite good up here thank you.” Louis snuffs, giggling afterwards.

“Not if I dump you on the couch.” Ed gives it a month tops.

***

“I suppose I should get Louis home before midnight.” Harry sighs as he stands up from the couch, gently placing Louis’ head on a pillow from where it was on his chest.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Ed asks, standing up as well. Harry looks at Louis and shakes his head.

“No, we should be fine. I can carry him.” Harry says then kneels down to Louis’ height.

“Lou… Lou wake up for a second.” Harry shakes his shoulder until he opens his eyes a tiny bit.

“Wh’ time ‘s?” Louis slurs, cuddling more into the pillow.

“10:30 love. I’m going to carry you home, but I need your address.” Harry says, keeping a hand on Louis’ shoulder. Louis mutters out and address before sitting up, his eyes closed and ready to go to sleep.

“See, his house is just outside of the school. It won’t take long to get there.” Harry says, picking Louis up and putting him on his back. Louis instantly cuddles into him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and nuzzling his face into Harry’s shoulder where it meets his neck. Harry looks back at the boy with a small smile.

“I haven’t seen you look at someone for a while.” Ed comments, putting away his guitar.

“Like what?” Harry questions, grabbing his and Louis’ backpacks.

“Like how I look at Ellie, how you used to look at-”

“I told you not to say his name again.” Harry says, coldly, glaring at Ed who puts his hands up in surrender.

“I know, I know, touchy subject.” Ed says, walking Harry to the door. “But you do, look at him like that.” Ed says, opening the door.

“It’s just, he reminds me of well, me before everything happened. I just… I guess I just want to make sure he doesn’t end up like me. I want to protect him.” Harry admits, walking out the door with Ed by his side.

“I thought the same thing when I saw him.” Ed tells him, pushing the button for the lift.

“Don’t let Blake break him, keep him away from him.” Ed says, the lift doors opening right after.

Harry walks in the lift and presses the first floor.

“Don’t worry, I won’t ever let Blake touch him.” Harry finishes, right before the doors close and separate him from Ed.

***

“Almost out of here.” Harry mutters as he sees the school. They’re almost out of the bad side of town.

“Hello there, nice you see you babe.” a voice says from behind Harry, making him shiver. This is not good.

“What do you want?” he asks, continuing his voyage to the school. If he could just get Louis home safely, that’s all he cares about.

“You know what I want Hazza.” the voice says, three sets of foot steps following him.

“Well I already told you that it isn’t happening. Now can we please do this another time Blake? I’m supposed to be home soon.” Harry tells Blake who walks in front of him, stopping his escape.

“Your house is the other way dear.” Blake points out, his other two friends crowding around him.

“I have to drop something off.” Harry says plainly, pushing past Blake.

“Who’s your friend?” Blake asks, going to grab Louis’ hood that Harry had put up when they left Ed’s building.

“Don’t fucking touch him.” Harry growls, turning around so he’s facing Blake, his back facing the gate. Almost there. Harry walks backwards, his eyes on the three.

“Looks like we found a little weakness of Hazza’s haven’t we?” Blake comments, the other two nodding. “So what’s his name? Hm?” Harry glares at Blake as he takes bigger steps back.

“He’s a friend of Ed’s not mine, I’m not going to let you touch him for Ed’s sake.” Harry lies through his teeth. He makes sure to look Blake in the eye to show him he wasn’t lying, minus the fact that he was.

“So if he wasn’t you would leave him with us?” Harry shakes his head.

“No one should have to suffer being around you three, I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy, but you already have to deal with the fact that you’re you so.” Harry says, opening the gate and shutting it before the three could get to him. Harry sprints down the road towards the school. When he gets a safe distance away from the gate he slows down and walks, wondering how he isn’t tired.

***

A few minutes later, Harry finds himself on Louis’ front porch, knocking on the white door. A few moments later a woman in blue scrubs opens the door, a worried look etched onto her face.

“Hello?” she asks wondering why a strange boy is on her porch. Then she sees a lump on his back, his hands holding two thighs and Louis’ backpack in his hand. She gasps and he shushes her soothingly.

“You are Louis’ mother I presume.” Harry states, giving her a warming smile.

“Y-Yes, is my baby okay?” she asks, tears in her eyes.

“Yes, he’s asleep, perfectly fine. I took him over to my friend Ed’s place after school and he fell asleep. I didn’t want to wake him so I carried him. I’m sorry for worrying you, I had assumed he had contacted you in someway throughout the night.” she shook her head relieved.

“Thank you for bringing him back safe. I’ll show you to his room so you can put him down.” she says and steps aside for him to enter the house. Harry thinks it’s quite cozy. Louis’ mum shows him where Louis’ bedroom is and he sets him down carefully.

“Where do you live…”

“Harry.” Harry tells her and she nods.

“Jay, lovely to meet you. Anyway, would you like a ride home? I have to be at the hosspital in 15 minutes, but-”

“I live on the other side of town, you would be late and I’m perfectly fine with walking.” Harry says, interrupting her.

“But its so bad down there. What if something happens?” Harry shrugs, standing up.

“I’ll be fine, thank you for your concern though.” Harry thanks her, getting ready to leave.

“No, no, no, if you won’t let me give you a ride you’re staying here mister.” Jay says motherly.

“No I don’t want to-”

“You are staying and that’s final. There is a guest bedroom beside Louis’ room and you can grab some of Louis’ pajamas to sleep in. Have a goodnight Harry.” Jay says and rushes out of the house to her car, driving away a few moments later.

Harry shakes his head and tried to decide what to do. He doesn’t want to stay and freak Louis out, but he doesn’t want to run into Blake again. Jay did say that he was staying so he might as well take the opportunity to get in a good night sleep without hearing his parents yelling at each other.

Harry walks back into Louis’ room, tiptoeing around to make sure he doesn’t wake the sleeping boy. He sees a pair of sweatpants on Louis’ chair that looks like they’ll be big on Harry. Harry hopes Louis won’t mind. He decides to wear his shirt to bed so he knows he won’t wake up Louis.

With one last look at the boy with dreams flowing through his head, Harry shuts the door quietly heading to the room next door. He’s looking forward to getting a good night sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry wakes up to the smell of pancakes and becomes confused. His parents never make breakfast. He opens his eyes and looks around the unfamiliar room. His mind races to thoughts of ‘he has me’ and ‘I need to leave’, but remembers the night before.

 

He’s in Louis’ guest bedroom.

 

Harry lets out a breath of relief and relaxes, letting a smile appear on his face. He wasn’t at home, he didn’t wake up to screaming, he didn’t have to sneak out the window to avoid his father. He’s at Louis’, Louis is making breakfast -or Jay, but Harry doesn’t think she’s home-, he’s safe.

 

He crawls out of bed and looks around, seeing the clock says 11:51. Well, he’s late for school and the day is almost halfway over, no point in going now. He gets out from under the blanket and goes into the bathroom.

 

He relieves himself and washes his hands, looking at his reflection. His hair is a mess, but he doesn’t have his normal bags under his eyes. His eyes are a bright green instead of the dark cold they usually are.

 

A good night sleep does wonder.

 

Harry walks out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, watching as Louis attempts to make eggs. He left the shells in.

 

“Need something?” Louis asks, not looking at him.

 

“No, I didn't even think you knew I was here,” Harry admits. Louis chuckles.

 

“I saw you in the guest bedroom,” Louis tells him, trying to flip the egg.

 

“But the door was closed, I shut it last night,” Harry tells him walking over.

 

“It was open this morning. Did you get up last night and go to the bathroom? Maybe you forgot.” Louis says nonchalantly. Harry nods.

 

“Probably.” Harry nods watching as Louis fails horribly at making food. “Do you need help?” Harry chuckles. Louis shakes his head ‘no’.

 

“I’m fine.” Harry rolls his eyes.

 

“You have eggshells in the eggs, Lou,” Harry says, coming up behind him and taking the spatula. Louis tenses but relaxes at the strong arms enclosing him. He feels safe even if this isn’t how Harry meant it to be.

 

Harry scoops the shells out of the half cooked egg with ease, moving it around a little bit to get it to cook faster.

 

“You don’t flip scrambled eggs,” Harry says, moving it around one more time before putting the spatula down, putting bread in the toaster.

 

“So, why are you here?” Harry gives Louis a raised eyebrow. Louis' cheeks tint a bit as he tries to cover up how rude he sounded. “I mean it’s not like I don’t care that you’re here, I mean I’m glad you are, wait that sounds creepy, I’m sor-”

 

“Lou.” Harry chuckles, going over to the cabinet and grabbing pancake mix and another pan.

 

“I know what you meant. Don’t worry about it yeah?” Harry tells him, starting to put the now made batter onto the pan.

 

“How many pancakes do you want?” Harry asks. Louis walks beside Harry, hopping up on the clear counter.

 

“Just one. I’m not really that hungry, to be honest.” Louis shrugs.

 

“Then why were you trying to burn the kitchen down?” the pink returns to Louis’ cheeks lightly.

 

“I-” Louis sighs, running a hand through his hair.

 

“I wanted to make you breakfast in bed.” Harry coos.

 

“That’s so cute babe.” Harry pinches Louis’ red cheeks, earning a slap on his hand. “Why, though?”

 

“Just a thank you I guess.” Louis shrugs.

 

“For what?”

 

“Showing me around the school, taking me to the abandoned building, the willow tree. For not pushing me away when I know you wanted too. Not waking me up to walk home by myself.” Louis sighs. “For being a good friend I guess.” Harry’s smile turns into a thin line, putting his attention on the food in front of him.

 

“We aren’t good friends Louis,” Harry tells him. Louis frowns.

 

“What are you talking about. Of course, we are.” Harry puts the pancakes and eggs on two plates and hands one to Louis.

 

“I already told you. I’m not a good person to be friends with let alone good friends.” Harry answers, eating quickly. He should have gone home last night after Jay left.

 

“I don’t care H.” Louis insists, eating his food just as fast. He isn’t letting Harry leave.

 

“Louis, we can be friends, but close friends…” Harry likes the thought. The thought of being Louis’ close friend. Best friend. Protecting him from people like Blake. People who could ruin his life. Yet, he is one of those people who can do that to him. He would never do it purposely. It wouldn’t even be his choice. Unless he stops this budding friendship before it grows and it’s too hard to lose him.

 

“We don’t know each other enough to be close friends.” Harry finishes, picking his plate up and throwing it in the dog bowl. Weird, he hasn’t even seen a dog.

 

“Tyson is at my dad’s until we get settled. If you haven’t noticed the place isn’t finished yet.” Harry looks around. He’s right. There are boxes all throughout the house except the kitchen, understandable though. “He’s coming back at the end of the week. You can meet him if you want.” Harry pick the bowl up and takes it outside, throwing it for the birds.

 

“Why didn’t you just throw it out?” Louis questions.

 

“Waste of food. I can at least put it outside for the animals to have instead of wasting it.” Harry shrugs. Louis smiles slightly.

 

“Didn’t take you as an animal lover.” Louis comments.

 

“People don’t take me as a lover of anything at all.” Harry mumbles. Louis frowns. Harry recovers quickly. “Weren’t you the one who invited me to see your dog at the end of the week?” Harry sasses. Louis shrugs.

 

“Got me there.” Louis surrenders. Harry smirks in triumph. Louis rolls his eyes, walking back into the kitchen.

 

“Wipe that damn smirk off your smug face.” Louis sneers, his tone playful.

 

“I think I’ll keep the smirk on my smug face if you don’t mind.” Harry shots back, following Louis.

 

“Well, I do mind,” Louis tells him, washing the dishes.

 

“Hm…” Harry goes to Louis. “Sounds like a personal problem,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, a shit-eating grin on his face at the surprised look on Louis’ face.

 

“Fuck off yeah?” Louis tells him, pushing Harry away from him gently. Harry laughs and retreats into the living room. He sits on the couch, opening up his phone.

 

Anne: 4 missed calls, 1 message.

 

Des: 7 missed calls, 20 messages.

 

Gemma: 2 missed calls, 3 messages.

 

Blake: 27 missed calls, 198 messages.

 

Harry sighs. Why can’t they all leave him alone? Except for Gemma, she’s fine. So is Anne when she isn’t stressed or fighting with Des.

 

Harry decides to call Anne then Des. He’s ready for all hell to unleash on him.

 

“Harry? Where are you? Are you okay? Why did you come home last night or answer anyone’s calls or messages? You’re is so much trouble young man.” Anne says frantically through the phone.

 

“I’m sorry mom.” Harry apologizes.

 

“You better have a good answer to all of my questions.”

 

“I do,” Harry tells her.

 

“Go ahead then, I’m waiting,” Anne says impatiently.

 

“Well, I’m at this guy, Louis’ house-”

 

“You’re at a boys’ house?!” Anne shouts through the phone.

 

“I’ll explain if you would stop interrupting me.” he tells her, his calm spoken words hid his irritation that was threatening to show.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“As I was saying,” Harry says pointedly. “I’m at Louis’ house. Yes, I’m okay. And I was at Ed’s with Louis. Louis fell asleep and I carried him home. His mother thanked me and wouldn’t let me walk home so she said I was either staying here or she was going to drive me and be late to work. I wasn’t going to let her be late so I stayed. I fell asleep which was why I didn’t answer anyone’s messages.” Harry finishes.

 

“Why didn’t you walk home after she left?” Anne asks.

 

“I wanted a good night's sleep without my parents’ fighting waking me up at every ungodly hour.”

 

“Oh.” is all she says.

 

“Yeah.” there’s a pause, neither knowing how to fill it.

 

“Can you just please come home? Des is angry about you not coming home and he’s been taking it out on the trees in the backyard.” Harry sighs.

 

“Yeah, I’m on my way. Bye,” he replies quietly, hanging up before she could reply.

 

“Lou?”

 

“Yeah?” Louis asks, peeking around the corner from the kitchen.

 

“I’m heading out, my mom wants me home.” Louis frowns and nods. He walks over to Harry and hugs him.

 

“Bye.” Harry tensed, he hasn’t been hugged in so long. He pats Louis’ back awkwardly.

 

“Bye.” Harry rushes out, moving from Louis’ embrace and out the door.

 

******

 

Harry stares at the faded white door. It seems so foreign to him. He always uses his window to sneak in and out of this house, or just to avoid his parents. Or more so to avoid his father.

 

He puts his hand on the cold door handle and tries to twist it. He wiggles it around and pushes it, it opens with a creak. He’s going to have to fix that.

 

He walks through the door to the cleaned living room to find his wonderful mother sitting with a book and cuddled under a blanket Harry got her a while back as a gift. She actually uses it. That makes Harry smile.

 

“Hey, mom,” Harry says. She looks up with a smile. She pats a spot beside her and lifts up the cover for him to sit so she can hold him. He sits where he’s told and cuddles up to her. They haven’t done this in so long. He misses his mom.

 

“So, tell me about this Louis boy,” she says, petting his hair. A small smile cover his lips.

 

“He’s like I was before everything happened. So sweet and innocent and naive. But he hides those qualities so much better than I did. It’s probably going to save him from people like Blake.”  he rambles on. She smiles. She knows that Harry likes this lad even if he won’t admit it to himself.

 

“You took him to Ed’s house already?” she asks, her smile soft. He nods.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You only take people you really care about to Ed’s.” she states.

 

“I just don’t want what happened to me to happen to him mom.” she sighs, Harry looks and acts so mature for his age, but right now he looks like the 14-year-old whose heart was still intact, but was starting break into a million pieces. Who was so happy, but so scared about all the horrible changes that were happening. All the things she wanted to save him from, she just couldn’t.

 

“I know honey. I don’t want that to happen to him either. I didn’t want it to happen to you…” she sighs, kissing his head. He cuddles into her, making himself small.

 

The door slams open and the two jump.

 

“Get over here.” Des yells. Anne holds Harry, who pulls away from her, going over to his father.

 

"Des, don't you dare-"

 

“Piece of shit.” Harry is on the floor, holding his head. He can faintly hear his mother yelling and pain in his ribs before blacking out.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry watches as Louis closes the door, locking it behind him. Louis walks towards him with hungry eyes, licking his lips as his hips sway side to side seductively. Harry backs up, his knees hitting the bed.

“L-Louis? What are you-”

“Sh-hh-hh.” Louis drags out, placing a finger on Harry’s lips, his other pulling their bodies close together. “Just go with it.” Louis says, pushing him back on the bed. Harry stares up at Louis with wide eyes as he straddles his waist, rolling his hips when he lays down on top of Harry.

Louis lets his lips skim the skin of Harry’s neck, trailing them up to the corner of Harry’s lips. Harry lets out a whimper as he feels Louis teases him, hovering his body over Harry’s, keeping distance between them.

“L-Lou, pl-please.” Harry whines out, bucking his hips into Louis’. Harry feels Louis chuckle, starting to kiss his neck.

“Please what?” Louis asks, letting his clothed crotch touch Harry’s lightly earning a whine out of the boy. “Tell what you want.” Louis demands. Harry looks up at him with big green eyes and smiles.

“K-Kiss me.” he says in a small voice. Louis looks at him with a smirk. Louis leans down, his hand coming to tug at Harry’s curls. A whine emits from the younger boy, earning a chuckle from the boy on top of him.

Harry watches as Louis slowly, ever so slowly, leans in. Their lips start to brush…

***

Harry sits up panting. He looks over at his alarm clock. 4:29 am. Harry runs a hand through his sweaty hair.

Did he really just dream that? About Louis of all people? Sure he thinks Louis is fit, but Louis? The one he’s trying to make a friendship with? Not even a real one, just more like an acquaintance.

He shakes his head. This isn’t anything to get so worked up about. So he had a dream about a fit guy, its natural. He shouldn’t let this bother him so much, it shouldn’t bother him at all. It does though. A lot.

He tears the covers off his boxer clothed body and decides to get dressed and go for a walk. He looks down and his eyes see his stomach covered in bruises. At least they aren’t as bad as normal.

Harry grabs a random white shirt on the floor with a black pair of sweatpants. He throws a beanie over his messy curls and puts his converse on. Then he slips out his window soundless like a feather.

***

Harry lights a cigarette up and breathes the smoke in, releasing it with a sigh. He really needs to stop smoking, he doesn’t want to die from it. It’s just such a nice way to wind down and forget everything sometimes.

“Long night?” Harry releases another cloud of smoke and nods.

“You could say that.” there’s the smell of weed from behind Harry and he kind of wishes he wouldn’t have quit.

“Daddy dearest give little Hazzy his punishment again?” Harry rolls his eyes.

“Can’t you go bother someone else? I’m not in the mood right now. Maybe you can go bug that ex of yours. Oh wait, she got a restraining order against you for stalking her. Sorry, must have slipped my mind.” Harry simpers with a smug glare. He loves getting him all riled up.

“Sod off ya prick.” he grumbles, pushing a blunt towards Harry’s lips. “Want some?” Harry pushes his hand away in disgust. He refuses to start that again.

“I quit, not much for dying. Soon I’ll be off these and I’ll be drug free.” the lad laughs in his face.

“Doubt it mate, once you’re hooked the craving never goes away.” Harry throws the cigarette butt on the ground, crushing it to put it out.

“Maybe for you Caden, but I’m not weak like you.” Harry utters with venom, though Caden quite frankly doesn’t give a damn.

“Pretend all you want Harry, but you're still that weak, innocent, little boy behind the tough guy act and we all know it. You know it, I know it, Stan and Shane know it.” Caden moves to Harry’s ear. “Blake knows it.” he pulls away to be met with a harsh glare. “We all know that he’s going to get what he wants from you so why don’t you just give up already? Give in and make your life easier.” Harry thinks that all the time. That if he just gave into Blake his life would be easier.

Foolish, wishful thinking. He knows it won’t make any of his problems go away, he isn’t stupid. Giving in will only make things worse in the long run.

“Yes, but the satisfaction of not giving into you four pricks is so much more rewarding.” Harry starts to walk backwards, his eyes locked on the golden eyes of Caden’s. “So I think I’ll just keep doing what I’m doing. See ya.” and the Harry’s gone, into the darkness of the night.

“How the hell does he do that?” Caden asks himself. “How can he just make himself disappear?”

***

“Hey Har.” Harry turns to see Louis. Oh how he wishes Louis wouldn’t have said anything to him. He’s still freaked out over the stupid dream.

“Hi.” he replies shortly, trying to finish before the bell rings for first period.

“Want to skip?” Harry looks up from his place on the ground, making sure he isn’t talking to someone else. Nope, it’s Louis.

“You, want to skip.” Harry stands up and places a hand on Louis’ forehead. “Are you sick or something? Lets get you to the nurse.” Harry grabs Louis’ arm and starts to take him in the direction of the nurse's office. Louis laughs.

“I want to explore the abandoned building and since I’m not allowed there, I need you to take me.” Harry gives him a questioning look.

“Why?” Louis smirks.

“Because you are allowed there, and if I’m with you then so am I.” Louis picks Harry’s bag off the ground and throws in over his shoulder. “So lets go before someone sees us.” Harry rolls his eyes in fondness and lets Louis drag him to the building by his hand.

Not becoming good friends is going to be harder than Harry thought.

***

“What are you drawing?” Louis asks, trying to see over Harry’s knees. They were sitting facing each other on a window sill of a room that was hardly destroyed by the earthquake. It was the art/music room. Harry is so thankful they are still intact.

“You’ll see when I’m done, be patient.” Harry tells him, switching from a black pencil to a dark grey.

Louis looks out the window and looks over the field of grass surrounding the school. He swears that he can even see the willow tree.

“I’m going to tryout for football.” Louis looks over at Harry as he says this, but Harry doesn’t move his eyes from his paper.

“Good for you. If you make it, though, I may actually just have to suffer through a game.” Louis grins and looks downs at his fingers, playing with them to try and distract him from the happy feeling forming in his heart.

“You would do that for me?” Louis asks. It was meant to come out jokingly, but instead it was sincere. Harry gives Louis a soft smile.

“Of course Princess.” Harry answers. It’s the most sincere thing Louis’ heard come out of his mouth.

“Do you want to come over to my house tonight?” Louis asks out of the blue. Harry looks up from his drawing.

“Why?” Louis moves his gaze to look out the window again.

“Because I’m meeting Ed’s girlfriend tomorrow and I just figured we could drive there from my house instead of you coming to my house then going all the way back to Ed’s ya know?” Harry hums in response. Louis looks at him through the corner of his eye. His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, his tongue slips to the corner of his mouth when he gets to a hard part. Louis’ glad he gets to see Harry fully engrossed in something, it’s a nice change.

“Sure, but I’ll need to head home to get somethings.” Louis smiles at Harry, knowing that the boy couldn’t see him. Louis turns back to the window, closing his eyes as he hears the end of fourth period bell ring.

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a week without my laptop leads to many updates, enjoy.xx

“Just um… wait out here for a second.” Harry tells Louis, going into the door and shutting it. He prays to God that Des isn’t home. 

“Harry, is that you?” Harry sighs in relief, Anne’s home at least. Harry goes into the kitchen where his mother is. She’s washing dishes, her baby bump is starting to show. Harry’s so grateful for the babies, it’s the only thing keeping Des from hurting his mother. He leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek, putting his hand on her stomach. 

“How are they?” Anne sends a smile to him.

“They’re healthy…” Harry sends her a smile. 

“Is Des here?” she shakes her head. He smiles. “Good, um… I brought a friend over, I was actually going to spend the night at his house tonight if that’s okay.” Anne nods.

“Sure, but bring him in, I want to meet him.” Harry gives Anne another kiss on her cheek and goes back to the door. Harry opens the door to a Louis sat down on the front porch steps.

“Uh, Lou?” Louis turns around, a smile gracing his thin lips. 

“Yeah?” Harry opens the door wider.

“My mum wants to meet you.” Louis turns and gets up, brushing himself off.

“I’m already meeting your mum? Are you planning on proposing anytime soon?” Louis teased, patting Harry’s cheek. Harry swats his hand, rubbing his cheek.

“Well I’m not going to propose to a guy who is a smart ass, I can tell you that.” Harry grumbles. Louis laughs, shutting the door. Louis grabs Harry’s hand and starts to walk further into the old house. It’s clean, but it’s small. It’s cozy. Louis likes it. 

“Mum, this is Louis. Louis, this is my mum.” Louis looks over and smiles, shaking her hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Styles,” she waves him off.

“Please, call me Anne. It’s nice to meet you, Louis,”  she says, taking her hand away. “Harry, go upstairs and get your things together, I’ll keep Louis company.” Harry gives his mother a wary look, but nods when Louis gives his back a little push.

“Go on, listen to your mother Hazza.” Harry gives him a playful glare but heads towards the stairs.

“Don’t tell me what to do Lou.” Louis smirks, turning to Anne, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Our little boy is a poet. They grow up so fast.” Anne lets out a chuckle at the two boys’ bantering. 

“Don't they? I'm just so proud.” Anne answers back, putting a hand on her heart. Harry blushes, how could they be turning on him together already?

“I see, take his side why don’t you.” Harry grumbles, going up the stairs to hear their laughter. He smiles, at least, they like each other.

******

Louis and Anne sit down in the living room, Anne sitting in the chair and Louis sitting in the one opposite of her.

“So Louis, I’m going to get straight to the point.” Louis looks up at her, her face is strict and harsh, nothing like it was moments ago. “Harry likes you, I know he doesn’t know it himself yet, but he does. And I know you like him too.” Louis feels his cheeks heating up at the comment.

“I-I don’t lik-”

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to lie to your elders?” Louis gulps and nods. 

“I-I don’t think I like him,” Louis says honestly. Anne nods, accepting his answer.

“He’s been hurt too many times before, by many people, I know he puts up that strong guy act, but he’s a broken little kid inside. I will not let him be hurt again, do you understand me?” she asks, taking a sip of her tea. Louis nods with shock on his face. 

“Is everything okay?” Harry asks coming back down the stairs. Anne sends a smile to Louis as if nothing happened and turns her head to Harry.

“Of course. I want you to call me before you go to bed, okay?” Harry walks over to her and nods, leaning his head down for her to give him a kiss on his forehead.

“Okay,” he says, giving her a hug. Harry pulls away and heads towards the door while Anne pulls Louis aside.  _ Shit. _

“I’m trusting you not to hurt him Louis, don’t make me regret it.” Louis nods.

“I won’t.” she sends him a smile.

“Good because my husband has a shotgun under his bed and I’m not afraid to use it.” she teases, but Louis swore that he heard some seriousness in her voice.

“You coming, Lou?” Louis looks over to see Harry at the door with his bag over his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Louis turns to Anne. “It was lovely meeting you,” Louis says to Anne, putting his hand out. She rolls her eyes jokingly and pulls him into a hug instead.

“It was lovely meeting you too,” Anne repeats, giving him a squeeze. She smiles at the two when she pulls back and they all walk towards the door. “Be careful, don’t do drugs and use protection.” And with that, she shuts the door. Louis laughs and Harry blushes as they start to walk to Louis’ house.

“So, what did you two talk about?” Harry starts to kick a rock, Louis kicking it when he kicks it into his path.

“Nothing really, showed me some adorable pictures of you from her phone. You have the cutest little bum H.” Harry’s blush deepens, Louis thinks he’s very good at making things up.

“That’s not it and I know it. My mom never just shows people my pictures.” Louis shrugs.

“She said what she said when we left: be careful, don’t do drugs.” There, Louis technically wasn’t lying. She did say be careful or he would have a raging mom with a gun on his ass.

“Okay, fine, you win. Don’t tell me.” Harry pouts. Louis coos, pinching his cheek.

“You’re cute when you pout.” Harry glares at him.

“I’m not cute.” Harry spits out, turning his head to hide the light tint in his cheeks. Louis rolls his eyes and kicks the rock over to Harry.

“Whatever you say Styles, whatever you say.” A silence overtakes the two as they continue to walk to Louis’ house, kicking the rock to each other.

“So are you going to try out for the football team?” Harry asks, looking at Louis with a fake smile. He really hopes he doesn’t, Blake is on the team and… He doesn’t want them having any contact. But Louis smiles and nods happily.

“Yeah, and honestly I can’t wait. I love football so much.” Louis says, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Harry mentally curses, now he’s going to have to try to keep Blake preoccupied.

“Well, I hope you make it.” Harry lies through his teeth, he hopes Louis doesn’t, he can’t risk the two getting involved with each other, it’s hard enough to get Blake away from him as it is.

“So do I.” the two grow silent, continuing to kick the rock to each other until Louis kicks it onto the street. 

“Why’d you do that?” Harry playfully glares at Louis who shrugs.

“I wanted to save my skills for the field.” Harry’s playful act falls, his head turning towards the ground.

“If I ask you to do something for me will you do it without asking me questions?” Louis looks up like he’s thinking about the request, shrugging in the end. 

“Depends, is it bad?” Harry stops in his tracks, turning Louis to face him.

“Things might turn extremely bad if you don’t do this for me.” Louis nods, grabbing Harry’s shoulder.

“I’ve got you, what do you need me to do?” Harry lets out a relieved breath, smiling at Louis.

“I need you to stay away from Blake as much as you can. And if you can’t avoid him then I need you to tell me exactly what he says, okay?” Louis nods, pulling him into a hug.

“Okay, I promise.” 

******

“So, what should we do?” Louis asks, flopping down on his bed as Harry stands awkwardly in the doorway.

“I don’t know, it’s your house.” Louis laughs, waving Harry to step inside his room.

“True, but you’re the guest and get your ass in here.” Harry walks in hesitantly, standing beside Louis bed. Louis chuckles, grabbing his arm and pulling him down on the bed. Harry falls backwards, looking over at Louis before he starts to laugh. Louis flops down on his back, smiling over at Harry who continues to laugh. 

Their eyes connect and Harry’s laughs start to slow down. Louis smiles softly at Harry, reaching over and cupping his cheek. Harry smile disappears, a red tint appearing on his cheeks. Louis starts to caress Harry’s cheek with his thumb, looking at the boy’s lips.

Harry’s eyes widen as Louis starts to lean in, their foreheads touching. Harry closes his eyes, leaning in, feeling Louis’ lips brush his.

“Louis!” both boy’s eyes shoot open as they pull away, blushes covering their cheeks. “Louis! Come down here, Tyson’s here!” Louis coughs, getting off the bed, scratching his neck. 

“You want to meet my dog?” 

******

“Oh Harry, I didn’t know you were here,” Jay says, hanging up her coat. He sends her a smile.

“It’s nice to see you again Jay,” she gives Louis a kiss on the cheek and a hug to Harry. 

“It’s nice to see you too. What are you boys up too?” Louis sits down with Harry, both boys looking at each other with awkward looks.

“Nothing, we were just going to hang out is all.” the sound of nails hitting the floorboards can be heard from the kitchen. The sound gets louder until there is a pit bull hopping up on Harry’s lap, pushing him backwards.

“Tyson! Get down!” Jay yells sternly, Tyson only turns his head to look at her, tilting his head to the side like he was questioning her command. Harry laughs, petting the animal on his lap.

“He’s so cute, how old is he?” Harry doesn’t take his eyes away from the dog’s brown eyes that make him sad for a moment, but then he realizes that it isn’t him, it’s a dog who has the same eyes.

“He’s about 8 months,” Jay tells him, sighing as she takes her hair out of her bun, sitting down. “I’m exhausted.” Louis walks over to her and gives her a hug.

“Want some tea?” she gives him a smile and nods. “Want some H?” Harry looks away from the puppy to Louis, nodding.

“Yeah, I’ll come with you,” Harry says, putting the huge puppy down beside him, getting up and following Louis into the kitchen. Harry watches as Louis moves swiftly through the kitchen, taking things out of cabinets and drawers. 

“She has to work at 10, I swear that they try to work her to death.” Louis puts the kettle on the stove, turning on the burner and turns to Harry. Harry looks down at the floor when his eyes meet Louis’.

“My mom isn't being worked as much as normal, thankfully.” It also means that Des has to work more and saves him some pain.

“Where does she work?” Harry smiles. 

“She works at the hospital as well, she's a surgeon for the labor floor,”  _ Too bad Des drinks away their money. _

“Hm, I'll have to ask my mom if the know each other when we go back in,” Louis says as he grabs out the tea. "Do you want some?” Harry nods.

“If it isn't too much trouble.” Louis smiles at him warmly.

“If it was too much trouble I wouldn't have asked.” 

******

So Anne and Jay do know each other.

And once Jay found out, she invited Harry, Anne, and Des over for dinner. Harry thinks he's going to die, but he says that he'll talk to his mother about it. Then Jay got called into the hospital and Louis almost ripped the phone away from her and told her boss off. But she insisted that she’s fine and then she left for work with a kiss on the cheek from both boys. Harry and Jay have grown quite fond of each other as they talked and Louis couldn’t be happier about it.

After that, Louis and Harry ordered a pizza, playing video games to pass the time until the pizza arrived. The pizza girl flirted with Harry and Louis slammed the door in her face, waving off Harry's questions of why he did that as she was being rude. 

“You don't flirt with someone while you're working!” Louis insists.

“Awe, are you jealous?” Harry coos out teasingly, laughing when Louis pushes him.

“Why would I be jealous? She's a whore." Louis says.

“So you didn't find her fit? I thought she was a fucking sight to see-”

“Harry, you’re gay as hell, don’t gimme that shit.” Harry giggles lightly as Louis walks up the stairs with the pizza, his hips swaying a little bit as he walks.

“Then there is no need to be jealous, babe.” Louis flips him off as he continues to his room, Tyson following Harry who laughs.

“I’m not jealous, you’re mine not her’s.” Louis claims teasingly, Harry tripped over a step. He caught himself before Louis could notice, but his heart was racing. 

_ You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine.  _

Harry shakes the words out of his head. He and Louis aren’t the same, Louis is only joking. He’s okay.

“I didn’t know you were the claiming type.” Harry recovers after a few moments of hesitation. Louis shrugs.

“I claim what’s mine and if someone doesn’t like it, fuck them.” Harry nods cautiously but laughs. 

“But I’m not yours.” Louis gives him a playful glare as he sets the pizza down, moving over to Harry. He quickly pins him back against the door, smirking.

“Yes you are, you’re my best friend which classifies you as mine, see?” Harry gulps as he feels Louis’ breath go down his neck.

“Y-Yeah.” Harry clears his throat slightly, pushing Louis off him lightly. He walks to the bed, falling on it gracefully. He leans back on his hands with his legs crossed. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll be yours when I find myself a nice boy to love me.” Louis struts over to Harry, striking a ‘sexy’ pose.

“Who could you find that could possibly be better than me?” Harry shakes his head in amusement.

“Nick Grimshaw, fucking fit he is.” Louis gags.

“He’s older than my grandma.” Harry stands up and moves towards Louis.

“I thought I told you not to be jealous.” Louis looks up at Harry with a sinister grin.

“And I thought I told you, you’re mine.” Louis places his arms around Harry’s waist possessively, Harry’s insides flutter.

“Whatever you say, Lou, whatever you say,”

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Where is your favorite place up here?” Louis asks as the two boys come to a hole in the floor and ceiling. They decided to skip class, thanks to two notes from Jay (and by Jay, they mean Louis forging his mother’s handwriting on a hospital paper) saying they had doctor appointments at the same time. Now they're in the abandoned building, walking closely by each other's sides.

“It’s across this roadblock,” Harry says. He grabs a plank of wood and sits it so it's securely sitting on his side and the opposite side of the hole. He stands on it to make its steady before walking across like he’s taking a stroll through the park. He’s halfway across when he sees Louis not moving.

“Are you coming, princess?” Harry asks looking at the scared Louis.

“Are you insane?” Louis looks down at the hole. “It's too high! I don't feel like dying today,” Louis snaps out, backing away.

“You’re afraid of heights.” Harry comments. Louis nods and looks at him, Harry could feel the fear. Harry walks back over to Louis, holding his hands out. Louis just stares at his hands like once he grabs them they’ll throw him down the hole.

“I’ll help you,” Harry says, grabbing Louis’ hands in his and holding them tight, but loose enough for Louis to pull them out if he needs too. Louis looks up at him, his blue eyes looking at him with fear. “I won’t let you fall, I promise.” Harry promises and Louis knows that Harry will keep it.

“O-Okay,” Louis says waiting for Harry’s instructions.

“Alright, now I need you to step on the plank and look at me,” Harry tells him, Louis, shakily and hesitantly does. “Okay now, take a step forward,” Harry tells him, looking directly into his eyes. Louis does but ends up looking down. He struggles against Harry who holds him tightly and tries to calm him down.

“Hey, hey, hey. Shh. Look at me, look at me.” Harry says comfortingly. He lets go of one of Louis’ hands, the boy grasping Harry’s other one tightly with both hands and lifts his head so he looks at Harry. “Look at me, don’t look down. Just look into my eyes.” Harry says and once he’s sure he has Louis’ full attention on him, he slowly starts to inch back without Louis noticing; Louis is too lost in a green oasis.

A green oasis, filled with sadness and hurt. Broken into pieces. Broken beyond compare. A story with bits and pieces. Fear. Anger. Betrayal. Yet, through all of that, once you get to the middle, there is strength, courage, bravery, kindness. A caring soul. A misunderstood soul. A lonely soul.

“See, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Harry asks Louis, snapping him out of his little daze. He was so busy trying to break through Harry’s walls, he didn’t notice the slip Harry had, almost causing him to fall off, but quickly catching his balance. Louis doesn’t need to know about it either.

 

“That wasn’t so hard was it?” Harry asks again, Louis shakes his head.

“Now that I’m over here I have to go back over it again don’t I?” Louis asks looking down the hole.

“‘fraid so, princess.” Harry chuckles, pulling Louis by his hand away from the hole. Harry kept walking, not paying much mind that he was holding Louis’ hand, but Louis was well aware of it. He blushes and tries his best not to tighten his grip. He isn’t sure why, but he doesn’t want Harry to let go. 

“It’s just up ahead,” Harry says, looking back at Louis with a smile. Louis smiles back and when Harry turns around, his smile doesn’t fall. They walk a few more doors down until Harry stops.

“In here,” he says and pushes the door open. Louis walks through the door and gasps. The room was nothing like the others. It wasn’t ruined, it was clean and kept. There are books and computers, perfect and new. There are new chairs, not school chairs, but a couch and a recliner.

“Woah,” Louis says, taking everything in.

“I cleaned this up myself,” Harry says proudly, pulling Louis over so they were sitting on the couch.

“You did this?” Harry nods. “All by yourself?” Harry grins, nodding happily.

“Yeah. I did it after Bla-” Harry stops speaking then looks at Louis.

“After what?” Louis questions.

“Nevermind, it isn’t important.” Harry covers up quickly. Louis decides to drop it for now.

“So, where'd you get all this stuff?” Louis asks, walking over towards the computer.

“I work at a tattoo shop up near my old house, pays 20 pounds an hour. It's only me and three other guys. Ed and my other two mates Xander and Ander, they're brothers. Ed owns the place, gave me a job about a year ago. 20 pounds an hour and no bills to pay starts to add up.” Harry sits in his big recliner, closing his eyes.  

Louis walks over, his eyes traveling up Harry's lean, but strong body. His red v-neck shirt hugs him tightly, showing off his muscles, but also shows that he has curves. His waist is small but his hips are a bit bigger like a woman's, just not quite as big. His skinny jeans hug his thin legs, and Louis wonders what it would be like for them to squeeze around his head as he eats hi-

“Do you have a job yet?” Harry asks, turning on his side and tucking his feet up to his chest, giving Louis clear sight of his cute little ass.

“No.” Harry nods as points over a supplies closet.

“Can you grab me a blanket out of there, please?” Harry yawns, rubbing his eyes cutely. Louis walks over and grabs him a big fluffy blanket, going over to the abnormally big recliner and scooting Harry over so he could squeeze behind Harry, covering them both up as he spoons Harry's somehow smaller form. “I can see about getting you a job, Ed loves you and we need a receptionist.” Louis hums as he presses a kiss to Harry's curls.

“Sure, but shut up and take a nap, I'm exhausted.” Harry hums and cuddles back into Louis embrace.

“Night.”

****** 

They're woken up by the school bell an hour later.

Harry groans and cuddles under the blanket to stay warm.

“Why the hell does the bell still need to work?” Louis chuckles and runs a hand through the punk’s hair.

“Cause we would have slept all night and our parents would be worried,” Harry lets out a scoff.

“My parents wouldn't, I'm never home anymore. Mum is the only one who gives a shit about me, Des is a fucking asshole.” Louis presses a kiss to Harry's neck, calming him down.

“It's okay, my mom will probably be working all night,” Harry turns to look at Louis.

“I'm still asleep,” Louis chuckles and kisses his cheek, smirking when he sees a blush on the boy's face.

“Then, let's go to my house and we can cuddle in my bed, sound like a plan punk?” Harry chuckles, nodding as he gets up.

“Okay, but we're taking the blanket. Warmest thing ever,” Louis walks behind Harry, pressing their bodies together.

“We aren't going to need that to keep us warm,” he breaths down Harry's neck, laughing as Harry tenses.

“I was joking ‘princess,’” Louis laughs as Harry huffs.

“Since when did you become the punk?” 

 

“About the same time you turned into a blushing mess,” Harry glares and walks out of the room, hearing Louis follow.

 

“Hurry up, princess,” Harry yells back, getting to the plank. Louis runs and holds onto Harry from behind, who smiles.

 

“You're safe with me.” Louis gives a little smile that Harry couldn't see.

 

“I know,” 

 


End file.
